


Арборская глушь

by WriteWolf



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: Помните эпизод, когда герои книги всей толпой глушили гномий эль? Вот это дописанная история о Джулиане, которую поведал Николас. "Да что вы все прицепились к эльфийским шлюхам?" ©Фиона. И Хоук с Андерсом вписались, куда я без них...





	

_Мы всегда знали, что один из нас может погибнуть в бою. Я думал, что готов к этому, а оказалось — нет. Я люблю Джулиана. Скажите мне, что я должен вернуться к жизни, в которой я не смогу жить без него. Скажите, что мне все равно предстоит умереть._  
      

  
        
      — Эльфийка? — черноволосый парень изящно выгнул бровь, вопросительно глядя на собеседника.  
      — Да, — с усмешкой ответил стоящий перед ним Рауль, скрещивая на груди руки. Он был на несколько лет старше и посмеивался в усы, глядя на нерешительно мнущегося новобранца.  
      — Шлю… проститутка?  
      — А ты думал, по большой и чистой любви? — хохотнул другой, примерно его возраста, грузный и похожий на пекаря, работавшего в родительском поместье. — Джулиан, прекрати, ради Андрасте!  
      Что за нелепость! Можно подумать, он имел в виду это, когда говорил, что ему не довелось спать с женщинами. С женщинами действительно не доводилось, но с мужчинами — вполне. Не то, чтобы девушки совсем его не интересовали, но он никогда целенаправленно не стремился к ним, вообще не особенно зацикливаясь на таких вопросах. Особенно теперь, когда по ночам вместо фантазий на подобные темы его посещали кошмары, полные шепота, воя и нечеловеческих голосов. По сей день, закрывая глаза, он мог вспомнить отвратительный вкус крови порождений тьмы, ощущение разбегающейся по горлу тяжелой обволакивающей жидкости, тут же начавшей проникать в его сосуды.  
      А еще — бесконечные тренировки и испытания, обучение, история, перекапывание архивов по поручению Стража-Командора и многое, многое другое. Короче говоря, времени на поиск и охмурение дам, которых в рядах Ордена было не так уж и много, у него просто-напросто не было.  
      — Я не думаю, что Андрасте одобрила бы подобное, — продолжил бубнить Джулиан, против воли все же поглядывая в сторону комнаты, куда несколькими минутами ранее впорхнула тонкая и весьма нескромно одетая эльфийка. Поймавший его взгляд Эмиль ухмыльнулся от уха до уха и отстранился, освобождая проход. Но вместо того, чтобы устремиться к двери, Джулиан едва ли не жалобно глянул на подначивающих его соратников, словно ища спасения.  
      — Андрасте была воином и наверняка прекрасно понимала такие вещи, — прогудел широкогрудый и рослый Рауль, стоя у самой двери и красноречиво намекая на то, что побег не удастся. Можно попробовать прошмыгнуть мимо Эмиля на лестницу, он толстоват и не очень быстр, но его то ли случайно, то ли нарочно теснил светловолосый Николас, который все это время молчал. Он-то совершенно точно не позволит ему ускользнуть.  
      Николас. Джулиан вздохнул, пытаясь поймать его взгляд, но тот лишь насмешливо щурился, не глядя прямо на него. На тонких губах играла шальная улыбка, и «жертва дружеской помощи» невольно улыбнулась в ответ, тут же застенчиво проведя ладонью по коротким волосам, словно пытаясь избавиться от смущения. В присутствии Ника он всегда чувствовал себя не беглым аристократом, а жертвой прекрасного в своей небрежности хищника. Впрочем, самого «хищника» это нисколько не заботило, да он и не замечал усиленного внимания к себе, оставаясь на привычной приятельской дистанции. Разумеется, Джулиан не намеревался страдать по этому поводу, но все же в глубине души хотел, чтобы именно Николас вдруг объявил, что они внезапно передумали одаривать сослуживца столь… экстравагантным подарком. В конце концов, неужели в таверне, куда они с молчаливого согласия Старшего Стража улизнули всей компанией, не найдется других клиентов для этой эльфийки? А они могут просто привычно нажраться до фиолетовых нагов и уснуть вповалку в одной комнате, не думая о завтрашнем дне.  
      Мысль о предстоящем сражении холодком пробежала по затылку и позвоночнику, вновь всколыхнув чувство разрастающейся скверны в конечностях. Завтра им предстояла первая вылазка в Вал Морте, где недавно были замечены блуждающие порождения. К тому времени, как слух докатился до Ордена, их жертвой уже пали несколько крестьян, попытавшихся организовать сопротивление. Разведчики выяснили, что в том районе обнаружился свежий провал, ведущий прямиком на Глубинные тропы. Был он естественным, или же порождения вырвались на поверхность, прокопавшись наружу, узнать не удалось. Как бы то ни было, мерзостный проход необходимо завалить, и именно для этого отряд Стражей прибыл из ближайшей ставки.  
      В этом отряде Джулиан оказался единственным новобранцем, еще ни разу не побывавшим в бою с оскверненными тварями. Даже Николас, прошедший Посвящение парой месяцев раньше него, успел встретиться с врагами лицом к лицу, о чем не забывал шутливо напоминать другу при каждом удобном случае. Уже на следующий день Джулиан должен был наверстать упущенное. И именно поэтому, не понаслышке зная о жестокости и необузданной ярости порождений тьмы, его соратники решили, что рисковать жизнью, не узнав женского тепла — непростительное преступление. С одной стороны, он склонен был с ними согласиться, с другой — его пусть неуместное, но неистребимое стремление к романтизации процесса напрочь убивалось сугубыми товарно-денежными отношениями. Джулиан еще не видел в себе той циничности, которая позволяла бы без угрызений совести пользоваться продажными женщинами.  
      — Если ты не надумаешь, я заберу ее себе, — многообещающе усмехнулся Ник, опираясь плечом на стену и подмигивая ему. Почти открывший было рот для окончательного отказа, Джулиан фыркнул, заставляя себя оторвать взгляд от рассыпавшихся по его плечам волос и изгоняя из головы совсем уж несвоевременную мысль о том, как хорошо было бы запустить пальцы в эти длинные пряди.  
      — И не надейся, — отозвался он, решаясь и делая шаг в сторону двери, за которой его ждала эльфийка. В спину полетели нестройные, но однозначно одобрительные возгласы. Кошель с врученными ему монетами позвякивал на каждом шагу, и Джулиану казалось, что каждый, кто слышит этот звук, сразу понимает, куда и зачем он идет. От этой мысли становилось некомфортно, и он ускорился, без стука заходя в комнату.  
      Потертая дверь надсадно скрипнула, когда он, старательно пряча глаза, отвернулся к ней, чтобы защелкнуть задвижку. Сделав пару глубоких вдохов в попытке успокоиться, Джулиан, наконец, заставил себя взглянуть на девушку, которая уже успела заскучать и теперь с интересом разглядывала посетителя. Ему показалось, что ее губ коснулась одобрительная улыбка, когда он широко распахнул глаза, уставившись на ее наготу. И до этого не особенно прятавшая свои прелести, сейчас эльфийка сидела на широкой кровати совсем без одежды, подогнув под себя длинные ноги.  
      — Ну же, иди ко мне, — высоковатый, но приятный голос вырвал Джулиана из блаженного созерцания округлостей и изгибов ее тела. — Или, может, мой господин для начала хочет вина?  
      — Н-не откажусь, — парень встретился с ней взглядом, едва не утонув в таинственном мерцании темно-зеленых глаз, в которых танцевал огонек свечи. В несколько не особенно уверенных шагов он приблизился к постели и опустился на ее край, принимая из тонких рук кружку. Вино пахло мятой и чем-то незнакомым и не особенно приятным, но ждать большего от выпивки в трактире на окраине Орлея не приходилось. Чтобы промочить горло сейчас он согласился бы и на воду из лужи.  
      Едва он отставил кружку в сторону, как эльфийка протанцевала пальцами по его колену, поднимаясь выше. Джулиан едва не вздрогнул от этого жеста, но все же смог оценить весьма приятное ощущение. Проститутка, видя его состояние, поразительно тепло улыбнулась, плавно соскочила с кровати и встала перед ним, покачивая бедрами. Смотреть туда он по-прежнему стеснялся, но небольшие крепкие груди прямо перед лицом настойчиво манили, побуждая коснуться.  
      — Позволь, я раздену тебя, — не дожидаясь ответа, девушка наклонилась к нему, ловко перебирая застежки и одну за другой распуская шнуровки на куртке. Не зная, куда деть руки, против воли тянущиеся к ней, Джулиан, не глядя, потянулся за кружкой, едва не уронив ее на пол, но справился и отхлебнул несколько глотков, замечая, что привкус почти перестал ощущаться.  
      Тем временем с курткой было покончено, эльфийка помогла ему стянуть рубашку, несколькими ласковыми касаниями пройдясь по груди и животу. В голове уже приятно шумело, и Джулиан покорно позволил мягким толчком уложить себя на кровать, прикрыв глаза и сосредоточившись на порхании ловких пальцев, расстегивающих его ремень. В штанах уже было тесновато, и он не мог дождаться, когда же эти волшебные ручки доберутся до них, но девушка отчего-то долго возилась с пряжкой, не забывая, впрочем, расчетливо дотрагиваться до него сквозь ткань брюк, подогревая интерес.  
      Не вытерпев, Джулиан собрался помочь ей, но в этот момент осознал, что не может пошевелить рукой. Эльфийка тоже это заметила, ее красивое лицо мигом озарила озорная ухмылка, с которой она отпрянула от поддавшегося ремня.  
      — Что ты делаешь? — хотел спросить парень, но вместо этого из горла вырвалось лишь едва слышное шипение, а губы и вовсе отказались слушаться.  
      — Какой милый мальчик, — бархатно рассмеялась она, наклоняясь и касаясь его носа указательным пальцем. — Не могу позволить себе такого испортить.  
      С этими словами мошенница, будто перестав замечать бешено вращающего глазами беспомощного Джулиана, молниеносно перекопала карманы его куртки и штанов и тонким кинжалом срезала несчастную сильверитовую пряжку. От опасной близости лезвия у него внутри все похолодело, но она только насмешливо провела тупой стороной клинка по внутренней стороне бедра и убрала нож. После чего еще раз перетряхнула куртку, стремительно оделась в невесть где припрятанную походную одежду и подошла к окну, на ходу пряча добытое добро в напоясную сумку и туша свечи.  
      Буря злости и разочарования, бушевавшая в обездвиженном Джулиане, никак не могла помешать девушке перекинуть ноги через подоконник и исчезнуть как из его поля зрения, так и из жизни. Вместе с его монетами, пряжкой и самоуважением. Какой позор…  
        
        
      Николас рассеянно покачивал в руке кружку, почти доверху наполненную элем, и бездумно смотрел в одну точку. Сидящие рядом друзья посмеивались над неожиданной молчаливостью известного своей любовью к шуткам парня, но без особенного энтузиазма. Рауль приканчивал уже второй кувшин пива, Эмиль тоже не отставал, надеясь хотя бы временно отрешиться от реальности перед грядущим боем. В зале на первом этаже таверны, где они сидели, было в меру шумно. Напуганные близостью порождений тьмы жители в основном предпочитали отсиживаться по домам, с надеждой глядя из окон на расположившийся возле села лагерь Серых. Те из Стражей, кто сидел сейчас с выпивкой, тоже удостоились определенного числа уважительных взглядов и перешептываний, но подойти к ним не решались то ли от благоговейного трепета, то ли от страха.  
      — Я не пойму, тебе что, обидно, что та шлюшка не тебе досталась? — судя по голосу, Эмиль уже заметно набрался. Ник тут же выругал себя за очередной взгляд в сторону лестницы, который и заметил соратник.  
      — Если бы я хотел — снял бы ее сам, — ответил он. — Просто задумался. Пей.  
      Приятель охотно занялся предложенным делом, не попытавшись возразить. Не признаваться же ему в том, что Николасу действительно хочется оказаться в той комнате, вот только на месте проклятой эльфийки, а не Джулианаа. Меньше всего он ждал от себя, что приревнует заинтересовавшего его парня к проститутке, съём которой изначально был его же идеей. Мысль о подарке казалась просто отличной до тех пор, пока он не представил, как Джулиан, которого он привык считать просто хорошим другом, тискает эту… этот подарок, хотя вместо этого мог бы стонать от наслаждения в его, Николаса, объятиях.  
      Злобно рыкнув от нахлынувших картинок, он отставил эль и поднялся, с грохотом сдвинув стул.  
      — Скоро вернусь, — буркнул он в ответ на вопросительные взгляды приятелей и выскочил на улицу.  
      Смутно вырисовывающаяся в темноте стоянка Ордена была молчалива, только одинокий часовой скучал у костра. По-хорошему, надо было двигать в палатку и завалиться спать, раз уж не удалось напиться. Это лучше, чем всю ночь терзаться дурацкой ревностью, и точно полезнее.  
      Против воли он поднял глаза туда, где, по его прикидкам, находилось окно злополучной комнаты. Ставни были широко открыты, и ни отблеска света не мелькало на потолке. «Быстро он, однако», хмыкнул про себя Николас, но что-то в этой картине цепляло взгляд, вынуждая всматриваться в провал окна.  
      Новый порыв холодного ветра заставил его зябко повести плечами, вспомнив об оставленном в лагере плаще, и только тогда сообразить, что кажется странным. Прохладно как-то для подобных проветриваний. Может, Джулиан уже спустился обратно в зал?  
      С этими мыслями Страж вернулся в таверну, но искомого там не обнаружил, мрачнея еще больше. Эльфийки тоже видно не было. Эмиль и Рауль сидели спиной к входу, не имея возможности увидеть Николаса, и он, чуть поколебавшись, плюнул на приличия и взбежал по лестнице наверх, перескакивая через ступеньки и теряясь в догадках. Может, в Джулиане просто внезапно проснулась тяга к низким температурам? Или им стало настолько жарко…  
      Из-за двери не доносилось ни голосов, ни стонов, ни тяжелого дыхания — ничего такого, чем обычно сопровождался процесс соития. Нервно хихикая над собой, Николас даже прижался ухом к дереву, но все равно ничего не смог услышать. Поморщившись, он постучался, ощущая себя донельзя глупо.  
      Тишина, только внизу кто-то с глухим звоном расколотил что-то большое. Вроде пивного кувшина из тех, что принесли его друзьям.  
      Николас постучал еще раз, уже чуть громче, и ответом ему был слабый, едва слышный стон. Он смутился, но что-то в этом звуке было не так, и он решился обратиться к находящемуся за дверью Джулиану. По крайней мере, ему хотелось надеяться, что там не кто-то еще.  
      — Эй, все в порядке?  
      Смутный звук, донесшийся из комнаты, отдаленно походил на «нет» и заставил Николаса продолжить попытки добиться сравнительно однозначного ответа. Окончательно уверившись в том, что от него требуется помощь, парень попытался открыть дверь, но она оказалась заперта. Грустный стон из-за нее подтвердил, что так просто он внутрь не попадет.  
      — Погоди, я что-нибудь придумаю, — первым побуждением было выломать непрочную дверь ко всем демонам, но грохот разбудит всю таверну, а сонные постояльцы могут не отличить Серого Стража от обычного ночного буяна. Ввязываться в бессмысленную драку совершенно не хотелось, поэтому он снова оказался на улице, шаря взглядом в поисках лестницы.  
      Таковая нашлась у пристройки, служившей, по-видимому, и коновязью, и складом, и домом для работников. Аккуратно обойдя фыркающего гнедого, Николас схватил лестницу и устремился с ней к открытому окну. Почти бесшумно пристроив ее у стены, он полез наверх, искренне надеясь, что его не заметят.  
      Не особенно элегантно подтянувшись, Ник перевалился через подоконник, едва не упав. Волосы тут же залепили глаза, и еще несколько мгновений было потрачено на то, чтобы убрать их и проморгаться. Наконец, он смог разглядеть лежащее на кровати тело, смотрящее на него испуганными темными глазами.  
      — Джулиан, что с тобой случилось? — не удержавшись, ахнул Николас, падая перед ним на колени и хватая за руку.  
      — Эта… славная…. девушка… — слова явно давались ему с трудом, а ладонь казалась совершенно безжизненной. — Что-то мне… подлила… и смылась, — закончив фразу, Джулиан попытался улыбнуться и сжать пальцы, но оба действия ему почти не удались. — Все… нормально. Я уже… почти могу… шевелиться.  
      — Ты уверен? Может, я все-таки сбегаю за лекарем?  
      — Нет! — кажется, тот сам не ожидал от себя такой громкости, пристыжено смолкнув, но почти сразу продолжил. — Хватит с меня… на сегодня позора.  
      Не удержавшись, Николас улыбнулся, а потом и разразился приглушенным смехом, не замечая, что уткнулся лицом в ладонь Джулиана. Тот только сдавленно сипел, выражая не меньшее веселье и с удовольствием отмечая, что действие яда проходит.  
      Кое-как успокоившись, он пожаловался уже почти нормальным голосом:  
      — Она меня еще и ограбила.  
      — Было бы глупо уйти от такого симпатичного парня, не взяв вообще нечего, — ляпнул Николас, тут же спохватившись и покраснев. Но, кажется, приятель ничего не заметил, продолжая безотчетно сжимать его ладонь.  
      — И пряжку сперла, — притворно-трагичным голосом добавил Джулиан.  
      Машинально пройдясь взглядом по нижней части его тела, Николас заметил расстегнутые штаны и впервые обрадовался закрытой двери. Попасться кому-то на глаза в обществе наполовину парализованного и почти голого парня, пусть даже это будет Джулиан, он был еще не готов.  
      — Да, первый опыт вышел каким-то не таким, — ровным голосом заключил Николас, усаживаясь рядом с другом, но не выпуская его руки.  
      — А что, на самом деле, она должна была сделать что-то другое? — поддержал его тот, тоже состроив каменную мину.  
      — Пряжка должна была достаться мне, — заговорщическим тоном поведал светловолосый. — Я давно на нее смотрел.  
      Гарлок подери, да он просто король двусмысленных фразочек! Николас понадеялся, что и на эту реплику приятель не обратит внимания, но тут заметил, что Джулиан неуклюже пытается сесть. Подхватывая друга за талию, парень намеревался просто более-менее устойчиво его устроить, подложив под спину подушку, и никак не ожидал, что тот весьма настойчиво для недавно обездвиженного прижмется к нему, кладя подбородок на плечо.  
      Николас замер, не уверенный в том, что это не просто попытка удержаться. Кажется, даже сердце билось через раз, пока он прислушивался к ощущению теплого дыхания на коже, словно против воли перемещая ладонь на бедро Джулиана.  
      Пальцы, коснувшиеся щеки Николаса, едва заметно дрожали, но это было уже неважно.  
        
        
        
      — Ник, я говорил тебе, что ты — идиот? — тепло улыбнулся Джулиан, перебирая длинные волосы возлюбленного. Тот хихикнул, удобнее устраиваясь на его груди и явно намереваясь выдать следующее «а ты помнишь?». Можно подумать, он мог забыть хоть одно мгновение, проведенное вместе.  
      Послышалось близкое уханье совы, словно бы птица сидела буквально над самым окном, где раскидистый дуб протянул свои ветви до самой крыши их дома, в ветреные дни настойчиво стуча по доскам. Вспомнив об этом, Джулиан в очередной раз пообещал себе наутро срубить ту ветку, прекрасно понимая, что в очередной раз забудет об этом.  
      Привычно убаюкивая, тихо потрескивали дрова в очаге. Смолкший после совиного крика, вновь запел соловей, наполняя ночную тишину переливчатой трелью. В открытое окно задувал легкий ветерок, но подняться, чтобы хотя бы задернуть занавески, было решительно лень.  
      Джулиан скосил глаза на столик возле постели, где стоял кувшин с водой, и поморщился, словно от боли. На краю зрения картина мира чуть размывалась, как если бы он смотрел сквозь зеленоватую воду стоячего пруда. Неважно. Поняв, что дотянуться до кувшина, не потревожив успевшего заснуть Николаса, не удастся, он только осторожно вздохнул и прижался губами к светлой макушке, вдыхая родной запах.  
        
        
        
      — Я же видел эту дорогу во сне, и дом, и пристройку. Из трубы валил дым… — Андерс сдвинул брови, словно сердясь на действительность, которая столь бесцеремонно подвела его. Хоук хмыкнул, подводя коня ближе и легонько касаясь его плеча. Целитель беспомощно обернулся, в ярком свете солнца его глаза казались медовыми.  
      — Может, дом был здесь раньше? — предположил Ригель, тут же понимая, что ошибся. — Нет, ни следа постройки… Разве что очень давно.  
      — Он был такой… обычный. Для этих мест. Как в той деревне, что мы проезжали вчера, — маг спрыгнул с лошади и присел на корточки, прислушиваясь к ощущениям.  
      — Простой сон? — в это Хоук тоже не особенно верил.  
      — Не простой, точно тебе говорю. Я… чувствую это, вот и все, — вздохнул отступник. По его тону бывший Защитник Киркволла понял, что без мнения Справедливости в этом вопросе не обошлось. Что ж, тем интереснее, и все же рядом не было ничего, хотя бы отдаленно похожего на обитаемое жилище. Да и кому придет в голову селиться в такой глуши, где того и гляди наткнешься на долийцев или красных храмовников? И диких зверей, почти непуганых, здесь хватало в избытке, а Разрывы сделали встречи с ними куда опаснее, чем раньше.  
      — Окно выходило вот сюда, — Андерс сделал несколько шагов и указал направление. — Желтое и такое… теплое, — как-то грустно добавил он, заставив сердце Хоука сжаться. Сколько они мечутся по миру, два года? Он и не подумал бы отказаться от этой судьбы, но понимал, что отсутствие места, которое можно было бы назвать домом, давит на них обоих. Посещение Вейсхаупта здесь не поможет, и все же им необходимо добраться до древней крепости Стражей. А дальше… дальше что-то будет, наверное. Если, конечно, по мановению длинной костлявой руки Корифея мир не скатится в бездну окончательно.  
      Ригель тоже спешился, разминая уставшие от долгой езды ноги и оглядываясь по сторонам. Огромный, вдвоем не обхватить, дуб широко раскинул разлапистые ветки, образуя настоящий шатер. До этого временами буквально непролазная чаща, не раз заставлявшая их плутать и возвращаться назад, опасаясь за лошадиные ноги, здесь казалась почти уютной, и даже Хоук ощущал некую странность этого места. Закрыв глаза, он с легкостью представил уютную хижину, несколько хозяйственных построек и колоду для колки дров, даже вытоптанная дорожка виделась с пугающей точностью. В реальности ничего такого не было, но в том направлении, куда уходила тропка, он через пару десятков шагов смог расслышать журчание родника.  
      — Ты тоже это чувствуешь? — не слишком удивился целитель, заметив, как расширились глаза Ригеля.  
      — Если бы я еще понимал, что это значит, — Хоук недоуменно потер лоб. — Но, кажется, ничего плохого.  
      — Демонов здесь точно нет, если ты об этом, — хмыкнул маг. — Что-то, не принадлежащее этому миру, но определенно хорошее. И словно бы… личное, — последнее слово он произнес не слишком уверенно.  
      — В таком случае, не будем мешать, — улыбнулся Ригель, передавая отступнику поводья и задерживая руку на его пальцах. Андерс улыбнулся и кивнул, запрыгивая в седло. Впереди их ждал еще долгий путь.


End file.
